Destiny?
by RunawayToaster
Summary: Merlin's world is torn apart when he is seperated from Arthur by pure mortality. As a ghost, he has to learn to gain strengh to communicate and help Arthur find a way to bring him back. Will Arthur accept the magic? Will Merlin return to Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin didn't have time to react, didn't have time to think of anything else. He saw the dagger being launched, and with an instinctive, shouted incantation time slowed down, and at the same time the thrower of the dagger, a young looking man, who had been part of a travelling group of musicians, toppled to the floor. Merlin saw the shocked faces of the court members, mouths open in terror, someone was pointing at him, and then the realisation hit him. He had just performed magic in front of the entire court, in front of Uther, in front of Arthur. He saw the dagger turning in the air, its blade catching the light, and he knew what he had to do, it was like a whisper, the voice of instinct rushing through his mind. He took in a breath, vaulted the table he was behind, and leapt in front of Arthur, shielding him from the impending blade. It struck, and at that moment Arthur's glass smashed, sending glittering shards cascading across the polished floor in an eerily beautiful way, and time snapped back to normal speed. Merlin's breath caught and he looked down at his chest. Blood was soaking rapidly into his shirt, and the dagger was protruding from the left hand side of his chest, inches from his heart. Merlin opened his mouth in shock, but no sound came out. Instead he let out a broken gasp of pain and shock, stumbled back a few paces and collapsed.

Arthur caught Merlin mid-fall and gently lowered him to the floor. "Merlin, I've got you, I've got you. Merlin? Speak to me!"

"Arthur…I'm sorry…I…lied to you." Merlin grimaced in pain and took in another ragged, broken breath.

"Shhhh, its okay, just keep still, stay with me."

"When have…I never….not…stayed with…you?" Merlin attempted to laugh at his own joke, but the pain was too much, and he grimaced some more.

"Merlin, I…" Arthur couldn't speak; his eyes were filling with tears. He squeezed Merlin's hand in comfort. "I'm with you."

"Merlin!" Gaius pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Merlin. He knelt by him and gulped back a sob of anguish at the sight which greeted him. He leaned over and inspected the wound. "Merlin, stay with us, you have to stay awake." He looked at Arthur, who had put a hand on the handle of the dagger and was preparing to pull it out. "No, leave it there, it's holding back the blood" He sighed. "I need to move him, I can't treat him here."

Nobody in the courtroom moved. Nobody wanted to be labelled a sorcerer or prosecuted for aiding one. After a moment of tense silence and shuffling of feet, Morgana stepped forward, making sure to glare at Uther, who hadn't moved, and was watching the whole scene unfold with calm, emotionless face. Gwen followed and, together the thee of them, on instruction of Gaius, lifted and carried Merlin from the silent, uncomfortable and shell-shocked courtroom.

"Will he survive?" Arthur asked in a choked voice, head in his hands. He, Gwen and Morgana sat in Gaius' chambers, watching as he put a pressured bandage on the wound. Merlin groaned in pain.

"Sorry, Merlin. Keep still." Gaius blinked back tears as he tried to stem the flow of blood. Carefully, he wadded bandages on either side of the dagger and lifted Merlin's head to give him some kind of medicine. He sighed and sat with them. "I don't know. I can only make him comfortable and keep the pain at bay, the wound is too deep, I can't treat him for that. He will eventually leave us." Gaius' voice was surprisingly calm, but Arthur saw the pain in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh, God. Oh, Merlin." Arthur stood up and took Merlin's hand. "Oh, Merlin, you did this, for me, for my own life." A tear spilled over from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, you're crying!" Merlin's voice was barely a whisper now, and Arthur could see that he was struggling with every breath. "Over…Me!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess I am." He gulped back a sob.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I did magic."

"I know."

"Are you angry…with…me?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, good. I thought….you….wouldn't want…to see me…again."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." A tear inched its way out of the corner of Merlin's eye and slid down his face. Arthur caught it with his finger and brushed it away.

"Don't cry" Arthur said it softly, and gently wiped away a second set of tears. "It's making it worse."

"I love you." Merlin shifted his head so that he could gaze up into Arthur's eyes with his own dark eyes, and Arthur saw the fear shining deep within them, but he could see the love, and feel it in their interlinked hands. It pulsed between them, stronger than ever, but Arthur could also feel the life in Merlin slowly ebbing away, getting weaker by the second.

"I..." Arthur choked on the words. "I love you too." He sighed. "Always have." His voice broke and a half sob escaped his lungs.

"You…I can't…it hurts." Merlin lifted his free hand to touch the hilt of the dagger and winced. Arthur took it and gently guided it back to Merlin's side.

Arthur gulped back a fresh bout of tears. "I…I think Gaius wants to talk to you. I won't be long." Arthur gave Merlin's hand a squeeze. "I promise." He ran a hand through Merlin's thick black locks of hair and tore himself away. He stopped at the table, where Morgana and Gwen were sitting. "I think we'd better…leave them to…" Arthur couldn't bring himself to say it but the others understood, nodded, and left the room. Arthur took a look back and saw Gaius leaning over Merlin, talking to him in a low voice. He gulped back the sobs that were threatening to explode from his chest and left to wait outside.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Gaius was shaking with silent sobs, and his words trembled.

"Not…your fault" Merlin choked out. "My…destiny." Merlin tried to move a little, but the pain was too much so he just stayed still. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second, and knew that death wasn't far away now.

"I should have known who that performer was! I should have stopped him."

"Who…was to…know? Don't…blame…yourself." Merlin's breaths were becoming staggered, and Gaius let out a small sob.

"I'm so, so sorry Merlin."

"Stop…apologising!" Merlin smiled a little, and it provoked another anguished sob. Gaius looked at the floor and back to Merlin.

"I didn't think I'd have to say goodbye like this." He sighed. "It should be the other way round."

"Gaius…I'm cold." Merlin didn't seem to have heard Gaius' comment. He supposed that was for the best. Merlin had gone completely pale now, and even his eyes seemed to have dulled a little. Gaius picked up a blanket from his own bed and draped it over Merlin, being careful not to dislodge the dagger. He ruffled Merlin's dark hair and smiled sadly.

"Hang on, Merlin, just a little longer." He muttered it, and Merlin took in ever shallowing breaths. "Where's…Arthur?"

"Outside. He'll be back in a minute." Gaius' voice was trembling. "I don't want to say goodbye." He voiced that thought out loud.

"I…don't want…to go."

That comment took Gaius off guard, and pulled at his heartstrings. He sighed and took Merlin's hand. "We're all here; you're safe, with friends." Gaius let tears roll down his cheeks as Merlin's clammy hands squeezed his. Gaius looked to the door and called for the others to come.

They filed in, and all had clearly been crying. They surrounded Merlin, Gaius and Arthur swapped places.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?" Merlin's voice was distant now, and strained. His breaths kept stopping and starting, and were very shallow.

"I love you, and I always will. You belong in here" He touched his chest, where his own heart was beating a sound and perfect rhythm. He put a hand on Merlin's chest and felt a weak beat. Merlin's heart was fluttering, struggling to keep up with the blood loss.

"Love…you too." Merlin smiled sadly. His voice was barely a whisper. "Hey…if I need….someone….to serve in…..the next life…"

"Don't ask me!" Arthur finished the sentence and smiled sadly. A tear slid down his cheek. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"I'm scared." Merlin spoke those two words clearly, and he was squeezing Arthur's hand lightly, hands clammy and cold.

"Don't be. We're here." Arthur couldn't think of anything else to say. He slid his arm under Merlin's back and lifted him into his arms, then turned to face the others. He sighed and let Merlin rest his head against his chest.

"I…can hear…your…heart." Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes and smiled. Arthur sobbed inwardly and gently shifted Merlin's position. Merlin groaned and shuddered. As Arthur cradled him, he watched as the light gradually bled from Merlin's eyes and soon it was gone, replaced by a dull sheen and a stark upward stare. Merlin was completely limp and lifeless, and suddenly a huge weight in Arthur's arms. He let the sobs leave his chest. Arthur hugged Merlin's body close and rested his head on Merlin's thick black hair. After a minute, he looked up at the others. Gwen and Morgana had broken down in tears, and Gaius seemed to be in shock. He kept the sobs ad bay and numbly got to his feet, still holding Merlin.

"He's…gone." His voice sounded distanced and not real. He looked down at Merlin's still open eyes and gently, with shaking and numb fingers closed them. "There…he looks like he's sleeping now." His voice shock and broke, and then the sobs came. Morgana and Gwen gently took Merlin's body from Arthur and laid it back on the thin table.

Arthur seemed to have changed within those short moments. His face was hard for a few seconds, and then he broke down. Tears started pouring down his cheeks and the sobs he had been holding for so long seemed to be erupting from him. Gaius gently took him into a comforting hug, rubbing his back and muttering "its okay, its alright" even though he knew it wasn't. Merlin's loss was a big one, and it had left what felt like a crater in Camelot, and in all their lives.

Merlin was confused. One moment, he had been lying in Arthur's warm, comforting arms and struggling to breathe, and then there had been an awful ripping, tearing sound, and he had felt very scared but yet peaceful. Now he was here, standing in Gaius' chambers and feeling very strange. Gaius, Gwen, Morgana and Arthur were standing around one of the tables that was normally used for treating injuries or storing papers. Arthur seemed to be sobbing, and Gwen and Morgana were hugging eachother, both in tears. Gaius had a sheet and was preparing to cover something. "Hey!" he shouted, "Gaius?" Nobody reacted. Merlin tried to walk forwards, and found himself drifting. Then he realised. "No! No, no!" He pushed the air below him and felt himself rising. He looked down and saw his own body, being covered over with a thin sheet. He felt sick at the realisation. He was dead. Did that make him a ghost? He drifted back down to the ground and inspected his own hand. To him, it didn't look any different, just like his hand. But if he focused on it for long enough, he could see that it was transparent, and when he moved it it seemed to shift and reform in an eerily fascinating way. He looked up at the sound of Arthur's deep sobs and wanted so badly to put his arms around him, to wipe his tears away and tell him everything was going to be okay. He drifted closer and gently touched his back. A spark seemed to fly between them and Merlin whipped his hand away. Arthur shivered violently and looked around with a tear stained face. Merlin hugged his hand to his chest and fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin sat against the wall, watching in fascination as he poked the wall and his finger sailed straight through it as if it was thin air. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be him again. He thought of Arthur and his stomach seemed to twist. It could have been him in this position, him who died in Merlin's arms, and he would never have become the great king he was supposed to be. This was his destiny, but he never thought it would be like this. After a few minutes, Arthur came into the room and Merlin stood up abruptly. He ran past and Merlin followed, drifting behind him. He could get used to this form of travel, and he supposed it was kind of fun to fly everywhere. Up ahead Arthur flung the door to his chambers open and ran in, Merlin followed and came to a stop at the sight that met him.

Arthur sat on his bed, head in his hands and his body shaking with sobs that didn't seem to end. Merlin was the one manservant he had felt for, and he had only understood those feelings in Merlin's final moments. He could still see Merlin's dying face in his mind, his beautiful dark eyes staring up into his deep blue ones as the life bled from the wound. The wound he had taken for him. He took in a long, shuddering sigh and it reminded him of Merlin's last breaths. Wiping his eyes he lay back. "Oh, if you could see me now, Merlin." He said it in a low voice.

"Hey! Arthur? I can! I'm here!" Merlin tried to shout at him but Arthur couldn't hear. Merlin drifted closer and stood by the bed, wanting so desperately to be able to tell Arthur that it was okay, that he was still there, but the thing he wanted the most was to be able to put his arms around the grief stricken prince and comfort him. He looked at him for a few minutes before shaking his head and drifting out of the room, unable to watch any more.

Gaius sat in his chambers, head resting in his hands. A bowl of food sat in front of him, cold and uneaten; he wasn't hungry, he'd just made it because he needed something to do. He hadn't moved Merlin's body yet, he couldn't bring himself to. A message had been sent to Hunith and Gaius dreaded her arrival, dreaded having to tell her the news. He sighed and took a small mouthful of the cold food and chewed, not tasting it at all. It felt like part of Camelot was missing, and it was never going to come back. After a few minutes, Gaius got up and began setting up a sleeping draught. On the way to getting the ingredients he passed Merlin's body, still covered by the sheet, the shape of the dagger's handle obscuring it grossly. He sighed again, a lump rising in his throat. He fingered the sheet, shifting it slightly, contemplating whether he should lift it and remove the dagger. He sighed, he couldn't face seeing Merlin like that. After a few minutes, he shook his head and resumed gathering ingredients from the random places they had been strewn to in the rush to save Merlin. After several minutes of searching, he found the right ingredients and began to make the draught.

Night gradually bled into Morning and Arthur watched as the sun slowly rose, turning the sky from a dark blue into golds and oranges and reds, gradually merging into light blue overhead. The light tinged the buildings in the village pink and the warmth caressed his face in a welcoming glow. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked, and another answered, its low booming barks echoing over the valley. Thin tendrils of smoke danced and swirled from the chimneys, cooking fires and camp fires, and from the market the shouts of merchants selling their wares could already be heard. The beauty of the morning raised a lump in Arthur's throat, because he could watch the sun rise, and would see it set in the evening. Merlin had lost that, he wasn't going to see this again, wasn't going to hear the merchant's shouts. Wasn't going to give him that heart shattering grin of his ever again. Tears welled up in his eyes and overflowed. Arthur wiped them away, closed the window and sighed. Sitting on the bed, Arthur yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, thoughts drifting back to the dream he had last night. It was still so fresh in his mind, he could remember it in exact detail, Merlin standing over him, eyes glowing a brighter gold than he had ever seen, and mouth moving in a soundless scream, and then falling, falling so fast the wind ruffled his hair and screamed past his ears. And then jolting awake sweating and screaming, head pounding and ears ringing.

Arthur shuddered at the memory. He hadn't had a dream like that for as long as he could remember, and wondered what it meant. That image of Merlin scared him the most, and it was still haunting him, lurking at the back of his mind where he had pushed it away.

A small knock at the door jolted Arthur back from his thoughts. "Enter" He called with a numb voice that didn't sound like him anymore. It felt like everything that had made him Arthur had been ripped out, leaving an empty shell. The door opened and Arthur looked over, half expecting to see Merlin and sighed when a small looking boy with short brown hair and light green eyes walked in, holding a breakfast tray and looking scared.

"Your b-b-breakfast, sire." He set it on the table, nodded and waited to be dismissed.

"Thank you" Arthur got up and inspected the tray. Nothing looked particularly appetising and he wasn't hungry. He looked at the boy. "You may leave." The boy nodded and quickly and awkwardly left the room, his slightly lopsided gait reminding him of Merlin slightly. He sighed and turned to the tray. Shaking his head he turned away and returned to his bed.

Merlin wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had spent much of the night drifting around the castle and the village and was now hanging around in the courtroom. Uther sat on his throne, head in his hands. Gaius stood in front of him looking tired and so much older.

"Merlin, is definantly dead?" Uther's voice was low and almost monotone.

"Yes, sire. I couldn't save him." Gaius looked up at Uther, eyes brimming with tears. "He died…last night. In Arthur's arms."

Uther sighed. "Yes, he and Merlin were very close." He sighed again. "He was a sorcerer, wasn't he?"

Merlin felt a chill run through his spirit self and drifted closer. "Don't say it, Gaius!" he shouted, knowing it wouldn't make any difference. But Gaius seemed to hear him. He looked around with sad eyes and shook his head. He looked up at Uther, hesitated, and nodded.

"Yes, he was. He never practiced magic though."

"He did before he died" Uther pointed out. "He slowed down time."

Gaius nodded. "He did, I can't deny that."

"Gaius?"

"Yes?"

"You know the punishment for harbouring a sorcerer, don't you?"

"NO!" Merlin shouted it as loud as he could and this time it seemed to be felt. Both men shivered and a pulse of energy seemed to rush through the room. Merlin couldn't believe he'd done it, could they feel his presence? "Gaius?" Merlin said it in a small voice, but Gaius didn't hear. He shuddered under his cloak and looked up at the king.

"Yes, I know too well."

Uther sighed. "Gaius, you're my friend. Why did you betray me?"

That question was like an arrow to the chest. Gaius sensed hurt in that voice, and disappointment, but no anger.

Gaius looked at the floor, unable to take Uther's gaze. "Because I had to. I couldn't turn him away, he was my nephew."

"I see." Uther got up and put a hand on Gaius' shoulder. "I won't punish you, Gaius. Merlin, what he did, I will never forget that. He sacrificed himself for my son. Without him Arthur wouldn't be here. For that, I will be eternally grateful."

Merlin smiled, and felt elated that Gaius was safe. And Uther looked up to him, and that was a good thing to know. But he felt sad that he couldn't tell Gaius, couldn't tell him that he was fine, and couldn't do anything but drift around like a useless bit of air.

Arthur sat in Gaius' chambers, watching as he set up the sleeping draught he had asked for. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"What are we going to do about…?" Arthur nodded at the table, where Merlin's body was still covered. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about what had happened.

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to…" Gaius trailed off as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"I know. I didn't realise it would be like this. I didn't realise I'd miss him so much." Arthur rubbed at his eyes as they threatened to spill over.

"I know, but we have to be strong. For Merlin at least." Gaius sat down opposite him and handed him the draught. "There you go; peppermint, valerian and lavender. It should calm you and help you fall into a natural sleep. Take two mouthfuls half an hour before you go to bed." Gaius sighed and rubbed his eyes. "To be honest, you're not the only one in need of a draught."

"Gaius, I had a very strange dream last night, more of a nightmare."

"Really? Can you remember it?"

"Yes, as clear as day," Arthur described the dream, and Gaius seemed as shocked as he was at Merlin's part within it.

"Hmm…I can't think of what that could mean, but that's very interesting. Hopefully the sleeping draught will help." Gaius yawned mid-sentence. "Sorry, I'm just so tired. If you have any more, let me know and I can make you something stronger."

"Thank you, Gaius, for everything."

Gaius nodded "You're welcome, it's not a problem."

"Night, Gaius." Arthur got up and walked to the door.

"Night, Arthur. Don't do anything stupid now."

He stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Why would I do that? Merlin wouldn't want that. He gave his life for me and I'm not going to throw that away."

"Good, there's been enough loss already." Gaius stood and began setting up another draught. Arthur presumed it was for himself. He sighed, turned and left for his own chambers, hoping the draught Gaius had given him would work, and keep the nightmares at bay.

Gaius sat at the table, staring at the door and waiting. His eyes wandered over to where Merlin's body still lay. He sighed, got up and walked over to it. Taking in a few deep breaths, he pulled back the thin sheet. Merlin lay still and pale, mouth slightly open and a small bloodstain where blood had trickled from his mouth. Taking the corner of the sheet, Gaius did his best to wipe it away, blinking back the tears that blurred his vision. He gently peeled back the sheet to expose the protruding dagger, and his breaths caught in half choked sobs as he looked down at the dead boy. The son he never had. With shaking fingers, he gently unwrapped and removed the wadded bandages, and using some clean ones wiped away the blood from the hilt of the dagger. The dagger made it real, confirmed that yesterday had really happened, and it had taken Merlin from him, from Arthur, from Camelot. Gaius felt anger bubble in the pit of his stomach, but it was soon fizzled out by the realisation that without Merlin's sacrifice, it would be Arthur lying here. Gaius sighed and let the sobs leave him, their pressure in his chest too much to bear.

Merlin found himself drifting into Gaius' chambers. The room was the same as it had been when he left it, but now Gaius was the only person there. A bowl of food sat on the table, cold and untouched. He looked about for Gaius, and a wave of sadness hit him when he was where he was and what he was doing. Gaius was leant over Merlin's body, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Merlin drifted closer and inspected his own body. His mouth was stained with blood, and he could see where Gaius had tried to clean it up. Merlin's eyes travelled to his chest, where the dagger was still embedded, right up to the hilt. He looked at it closely and couldn't deny that it was beautiful. He watched as Gaius gently removed the bandages he had placed around it to try and stop the bleeding, and Merlin saw that they were all stained a deep crimson. He suddenly couldn't watch anymore, and slowly backed away, but for some reason he couldn't leave the room, something kept him there, curiosity maybe, or the fact that this place had become his home. He stopped and watched Gaius put a hand on the hilt of the dagger, and it shifted its position. Merlin felt it, a small jolt of pain, much like the shocks he would get when he touched anything metal after polishing Arthur's boots, jolt in his chest. Instinctively, his hand went up and he could feel nothing but cold. He drifted closer; intrigued now as to what was going to happen when Gaius removed the dagger completely. Gaius prepared himself, and with a horrible sounding squelch pulled the dagger clean from Merlin's chest. Ghost Merlin felt a burning pain flare in his chest for a second, and he cried out, bent double in agony. Slowly, the pain ebbed to a dull throb and he straightened up, hugging his chest and looking at the place the dagger had been on his body. After a few seconds, it had gone, and Merlin felt a little more solid and comfortable. He looked at his hand and moved it from side to side. It shifted and reformed each time, much like it had before. He looked up to see Gaius staring at the place he was standing, a strange look of fear and recognition in his eyes. "Merlin?" Hs voice was strained, and questioning. Merlin smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Gaius? Can you…hear me?" Merlin moved forward and Gaius backed away, eyes wide with terror and face pale and then Merlin remembered that Gaius was very superstitious, and saw ghosts as bad omens, no matter who they were. Merlin took a step back and another and another until he was standing in the doorway, watching the old physician with sad spirit eyes. He raised his hand again and waved once, before letting his arm drop to his side, turning and letting himself dissolve from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin had to get out of the castle, and drifted along the corridors at top speed. He caught sight of Gwen, hurrying along with an arm full of material. She looked at the floor and her body language seemed to have changed. She walked with a slow gait and looked very tired. Merlin sighed. He had done this. He drifted closer, could Gwen see him. "Gwen?" He said it in a small voice. "Gwen can you hear me?"

Gwen looked up at the sound of his voice but shook her head and kept walking. Merlin drifted closer and before he knew what was happening a shot of cold pain ripped through him and left him bent double. Gwen gave a cry of shock and the material she was carrying fell to the floor. Before Gwen could look up, Merlin fled the corridor and drifted out of the castle. After a few minutes he found himself in the quiet peace of the forest.

Tall trees reached to the sky with branches laden with new leaves, and birds trilled in them and flitted from tree to tree. Somewhere nearby a blackbird sung a shrill and beautiful tune, and closer another joined it in a duet. The forest was alive with new life as winter gradually merged into spring. In a few months bluebells would be out, carpeting the forest floor with their bell shaped heads blooming a bright light blue, and among them lavender and long grasses would spring up. Mosses and lichen glowed on the dark brown bark of the towering Beech trees, shot through with Elms, Alders, Ash, Yews, Hornbeams and Sessile Oaks. Merlin remembered Gaius spending painstaking hours teaching him each different kind of tree, herb, shrub, flower and grass that grew around Camelot, so much that he could name each one at a glance. He sighed inwardly as he thought about Gaius, and smiled a little at how irritated Gaius had become with him when he deliberately got it wrong.

Merlin drifted through the trees, trying to get as far away from the castle as possible. After a few minutes, he came across a small, shaded clearing, cut through with a fallen log. At one side there was the humped earthy opening to an underground burrow which Merlin recognised as a badger set, but it was long abandoned by the badgers that built it and was most probably now home to a fox or some other sort of burrowing animal. New green grass covered the ground in patches, along with the twiggy saplings growing from the various acorns and seeds the squirrels had failed to return to during the long and cold winter. Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees in bright hazy late afternoon shafts. It was calm, beautiful, peaceful and quiet. It was away from the main forest tracks, trampled down from constant walking and horse's hooves. Merlin walked into the middle and waved his hand through a shaft of light. It shone straight through his hand in a strangely warm way, but if he focused enough on his own form, he saw the light ripple slightly, like a raindrop on a still puddle. It was almost mesmerising to watch, and it made Merlin wonder about what else he could do if he focused enough. He turned to a small pile of leaves and outstretched his hand. "Forberne" The leaves rustled in a light wind, but there were no flames. Merlin sighed and let his hand drop. He had clearly become visible to Gaius back in his chambers, and Gwen had heard him, but hadn't seen him. Did that mean only certain people could see him, or could he make himself visible and invisible at will?

Gaius sat on his bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he watched the door. The message had been sent to Hunith three days ago, so she should be arriving soon. After a few minutes he sighed and began making a herbal remedy for indigestion, just so that he had something to do. As he waited for the water to boil, and crushed the correct herbs, his thoughts drifted back to what had happened yesterday evening. Merlin's ghost, he was sure it was, seemed so real. He had backed up, and pushed him away, when he should have been gentler. Ghosts were omens, but Merlin's ghost had seemed so detached, so confused and sad. He had moved in a different way to most ghosts, as if he was still connected to life and not just lost souls drifting from place to place. He sighed and concentrated on the remedy, looking up at the door every few minutes, half expecting to see Hunith standing there, half expecting to see Merlin. It still didn't feel real, and Gaius was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that Merlin was gone. But was he really?

Arthur sat cross-legged on his bed, head in his hands. His dream still playing on his mind, and the pile of uncleaned armour serving as a reminder of Merlin's absence. Arthur had realised his feelings for Merlin way too late. He missed his manservant more than he could bear, and still half expected to see him standing in the doorway or wandering the castle. It felt as if part of Camelot had been ripped out, leaving a hollow shell that looked like Camelot but wasn't Camelot, not really. Of course, life went on, and the daily business still kept him busy. Servants and knights bustled about the castle and in the village peasants worked and lived, bustling about their daily lives. Arthur sighed and went to the window, needing some air.

The sun had gone in behind a dark looking cloud and the first of the spring showers started to fall in a dreary drizzle. Arthur sighed; the rain seemed to reflect his mood. Slowly, the drizzle picked up speed and was soon falling in a constant downpour, making a static noise as thousands of droplets of water plummeted from the sky and hammered the ground. Arthur found it calming, and stuck his hand out to catch some of the moisture. It was cold and stung his hand, but Arthur was grateful he could feel it, could see it. Soon, a rich earthy, heady scent came into the air and Arthur breathed it in, and smiled. It was one of his favourite smells and seemed to calm him, but inside he was still hollow and empty. His stomach rumbled, but he wasn't hungry. To stem the uncomfortable feeling, Arthur grabbed a piece of bread from the tray that had been left for him that morning. He chewed and swallowed, but didn't taste. Once he had finished, Arthur wandered over to the table, where his armour and sword lay, still uncleaned. A servant had offered but Arthur declined, the armour was a stark reminder of Merlin's absence but it was something he wanted to do himself. He picked up the sword and weighed it in his hand. It felt heavier and colder, but it somehow gave him a warm feeling. Gently, Arthur set it down, picked up the clothes that had been left folded next to the armour and got dressed.

Afternoon slowly merged into evening, and Merlin was still in his clearing. He had managed to make the pile of leaves move, and with a lot of focusing had managed to light them into a small fire. He now felt drained completely and drifted back towards the castle. The sky overhead had darkened into a dreary grey and another downpour had started. The droplets drenched everything and made a light pattering sound against the leaves and woody ground. Somewhere nearby an animal called, and the sound echoed amongst the trees. It called again and Merlin recognised it as fox. He smiled at the life unfolding all around him, but felt sad that he was no longer a part of it. The castle came into view and Merlin looked up at the looming castle, remembering the first time he saw it, when he was so oblivious to the destiny that had rested upon his shoulders, the destiny that had got him here. He sighed inwardly and drifted through the gates, unseen by the soggy guards. He was never going to get used to that, he thought. Nearing the courtyard, Merlin heard Arthur shouting. Curious, he drifted in that direction and came to a stop by the covered walkway. Arthur was in the centre of the courtyard, hair plastered to his head by the rain. He swung his sword in fighting move after fighting move, the blade catching the light, eerily reminding Merlin of the dagger that had killed him, the dagger that was meant for Arthur. Merlin watched for a while, marvelling at the skill with which Arthur swung the sword, repeatedly cutting and slicing at his imaginary opponent. After several minutes, he stopped and let the sword drop and it hang limp in his hand. He looked at the floor, panting heavily and water droplets clinging to his hair and running down his face. Merlin turned to leave, but Arthur's voice, hoarse from shouting took him by surprise.

"Merlin?"

Merlin slowly turned back around. Arthur was staring right at the spot where he was standing, the same look of fear and recognition in his eyes that Merlin had seen in Gaius, but a look of sadness and confusion was also mixed in.

"A…Arthur? Can you…see me?" Merlin moved closer, and Arthur stayed where he was, but didn't say anything. "Arthur?" Merlin raised a hand and Arthur tentatively outstretched his hand. Merlin reached out his own and touched Arthur's. A jolt of energy seemed to jump between them and Merlin pulled his hand away. He looked at Arthur and smiled.

"Merlin? Can you…hear me?" Arthur's eyes were bright with fear. Merlin nodded and outstretched his hand again. Arthur hesitantly reached out and their hands met, and Merlin's glided through Arthur's solid flesh, sending an ice cold shiver dancing up the prince's arm. Merlin kept his hand there.

"Can you hear me now?" Merlin asked, hopeful but not expectant of a reply.

"Merlin? I can hear you!" Arthur's eyes were bright, brimming with tears. Merlin took his hand away and tried to hug Arthur, but ended up falling straight through the prince, sending a hot wave through Merlin, and a cold shudder through Arthur. Merlin turned, an apologetic look on his face. Suddenly, he felt very weak, and knew he was running out of energy to be visible for much longer. "No, don't go!" Arthur sounded pleading, and it sent a wave of guilt washing through him.

Merlin looked deep into the prince's deep blue eyes. "I'm always with you" He reassured him, unsure if his words were heard. With a strange sensation, he let himself dissolve from view.

Arthur stood in the rain, letting it hammer relentlessly onto him, the droplets running down his face, and mingling with the hot tears that stung his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Arthur threw the sword to the ground with a harsh, metallic clatter and sat on the floor, not caring about the wet, and curled into a ball. He shook with silent sobs that soon escalated into gut wrenching ones that echoed in the sodden courtyard. After a few minutes, a knight came out of the main building, helped Arthur to his feet and ushered him inside.

Arthur's sword lay cold and wet, a puddle of rainwater forming around it. Merlin watched the spot where Arthur had been, turned and drifted away.

"Hunith, I'm so, so sorry." Gaius' eyes were brimming with tears as Merlin's mother sat opposite him at the rickety table, a hot cup of herbal tea sitting in front of her. She looked at Gaius with a tear stained face.

"H…how?"

"He protected Arthur, leapt in front of a dagger, thrown to kill Arthur." Gaius' voice trembled as he relived the moment the dagger hit.

Hunith looked down at her tea. "Did he suffer?"

Gaius paused, unsure of what to say, "No, he died in the company of his friends, and I made sure he felt no pain." Tears came to Gaius' eyes as he thought back to seeing Merlin, so fragile in Arthur's arms, just slipping away.

"They, Merlin and Arthur, they were close?"

"As close as prince and manservant could get." He sighed. "Two sides of the same coin."

"I sent him here because I thought he would be safe." Hunith's voice was trembling and Gaius could see that she was close to tears. He moved round and put his arm around her.

"It's not your fault."

"I never thought…I didn't want it to be like this." Hunith couldn't hold the sobs anymore and let it out, sobbing as Gaius gently hugged her, rubbing her back and comforting her. After a few minutes, Hunith stopped sobbing and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Gaius stood up. "It's late; you've travelled a long way. You should get some sleep." He sighed. "I'll sleep in Merlin's room, you can have my bed. Would you like me to make you a sleeping draught?"

Hunith wandered over to Gaius' bed, refusing to look at the sheet which was still covering Merlin's body, it was still waiting to be taken to crypt. "No, thank you, Gaius, for everything." Hunith lay down on the bed, closed her eyes and almost immediately fell into a light sleep.

Merlin was standing in Arthur's room, watching as the prince slept on top of the covers, tossing and turning in his seep, face contorted into painful expressions. "No! Merlin!" He cried out and rolled over. "Merlin!" This time it was clearer, and Arthur sat up. Groggily, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He curled his legs up under his chin, hugged his knees and sobbed. Merlin drifted over and stood by the bed. He focused on his own form, and felt the tingle that signalled that he was visible. Arthur looked up with tear stained eyes, "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled sadly and gave a half hearted wave. "Arthur, I can't…"

"Don't leave again." There was something pleading in his voice, he was lonely and hollow.

"Can you hear me?"

Arthur nodded. "Just, but when you go I can't."

"I don't have enough energy. I wish I did but…" Merlin could feel himself weakening, his form dissolving again. With a huge push of energy he kept himself projected.

Arthur watched, full of sadness and fascination as Merlin's transparent, ghostly form rippled as he moved, shifting and reforming, and a ripple of invisibility seemed to pass through him as he pushed himself to stay with him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too" Merlin reached out a hand and touched Arthur's lightly. Arthur shuddered, and that electric feeling buzzed through the both of them. Merlin smiled again sadly, and gradually became invisible once more

. Arthur was still watching the place where Merlin was standing, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I love you, Merlin" he said it softly, then lay back down and curled up to sleep.

Merlin sighed, he needed help, needed guidance. He quickly drifted through the castle and stood at the top of the stairs that lead down to the cave, and the dragon that was secured there. After a moment's hesitation, he drifted down them, and was soon standing on the smooth rock platform, facing the empty, yawning cavernous space.

"Hello?" He called, not expecting a reply. After several minutes, the clanking of the huge chain that secured the dragon could be heard and soon the great creature was settling itself in front of Merlin.

He peered at him with his orb-like eyes. "Young warlock, what happened?"

Merlin was a little taken aback that the dragon could see him. "You can see me?"

"And hear you, yes. Dragons have always been able to converse with spirits. Tell me, what happened, how did you become what you are?"

"I fulfilled my destiny, took a dagger that was meant for Arthur."

The dragon chuckled, a musical sound that echoed around the cavern. "A valiant act, but it was not your destiny. You are not in Avalon, and Arthur is not yet king."

"Then what am I here for?"

"You and Arthur are linked, bound together as one. He is the only one who can return you to Camelot."

"What does that mean?"

"You need him, young warlock, and he needs you. Together you must figure it out, and the prince must understand magic, as it is the only thing that will return you."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Ah, so many questions I cannot answer. Arthur is the key." With that the dragon unfolded his wings, and with a single flap launched himself away.

"Great, another impossible-sounding-but-yet-obviously-simple riddle. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome!" The dragon's voice sounded from somewhere far off in the cavern, followed by another musical chuckle. Merlin sighed and left, pondering what the dragon had said, and how he was supposed to explain it to Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin?" Arthur awoke with a start, aware of a cold draught blowing over him. He sat up and yawned, and then lay back down again. Merlin was still so clear in his dreams, so there and real and solid. He had also dreamt of the dragon, the one under the castle. He sighed, grabbed the sleeping draught and downed the whole bottle. Lying back down, the bitter taste lingering in his mouth, he shut his eyes and waited for the effects to take hold.

Merlin drifted along the corridors, still pondering the dragon's words. 'Arthur is the key' he thought. What does that mean? Can Arthur bring me back? He drifted the familiar route he had walked thousands of times, to Arthur's room. The doors were closed, so he drifted straight through them, and saw Arthur sound asleep on the bed. On the table next to him was an empty bottle, one that held sleeping draughts. He drifted closer and noticed that Arthur's breathing had slowed, and felt a chill run through his spirit body. Gently, he reached forward and touched Arthur. That spark flew between them again, and goosepimples broke out all over Arthur's skin.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he saw Merlin, floating a few feet away from him, watching him, fear shining in his spirit eyes. He raised and shook his head a couple of times, trying to shake the groggy feeling from his head. "Me..Merlin?"

"Arthur" Merlin came closer. "I need you."

Arthur sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it?

Merlin's form wavered a little. "I spoke to the dragon."

"You did what?"

"I spoke to the dragon. He knows how to get me back."

"How?"

"I can't explain. Follow me." Merlin smiled, turned and drifted to the door, turned again and waited.

Arthur groaned and heaved himself up. "Where do you want me to go?" Hastily, he pulled on a tunic and a pair of trousers and padded barefoot to join Merlin's ghostly form at the door.

"You're going to need shoes you know" Merlin looked at Arthur's bare feet.

"Where are we even going?" Arthur sat down on his bed and pulled on his shoes. "And how come you can talk to me now? And stay visible?"

"I don't know; I'm making the most of it though, I don't know how long I will last." Merlin's form seemed to flicker a little as his shoulders dropped. "I don't know when I will disappear."

Arthur looked up. "Disappear? For good?"

"I don't know. Folklore says the soul, if it drifts for too long, and the body is not buried on hallowed ground it can just disappear altogether."

"How does that work?" Arthur got up and walked over to the door, feeling slightly uneasy about the fact he could see it through Merlin's ghostly form.

"No idea. Just something Gaius spoke about once. I never thought it would ever apply to me though." Merlin smiled weakly and drifted through the door, much to Arthur's surprise. A few seconds later, he stuck his head back through. "You not coming then?"

"Hey! Slow down!" Arthur followed Merlin through the castle, trying to keep up with him as he sped ahead. With a ghostly laugh Merlin slowed as they neared the dungeons and Arthur wondered where he was taking him. They came to a stop by the dungeon cell, where criminals, mostly bandits or 'sorcerers' were kept awaiting trial, and more often than not execution.

"Hey!" A deep voice sounded from behind. Arthur turned to see a tall man, about six foot seven in height stood by the door to the cell, hunched over. He had a sheath hanging at his waist but no sword hung from it and he wore a simple brown tunic over dark leggings and a pair of boots. He had close cropped hair and dark eyes, deep set in a round, but long face, which was set in an angry grimace. "What are you doing in my dungeon, boy?" He drifted closer, and Arthur realised he was a ghost too, like Merlin, and with a chill recognised him as one of the innocent villagers his father had accused of being a sorcerer and executed, the first one he'd had to watch.

Merlin drifted forward too, and rose up so that he was eye level with his opponent. "I am not doing anything in 'your dungeon'; I am simply visiting a friend."

"Why do you have him with you?" The other ghost pointed a cold finger at Arthur, and it went into his chest, making him step back, a chill rushing through him.

"He's here to see my friend too." Merlin stood his ground, and looked at the man with a firm expression on his face. "You need to back off my friend, you're an old ghost. You should have gone years ago."

"I like it here, I can groan mournfully and rattle the door in the dead of night and watch the guards pee themselves with fright, it's really very amusing. I also like to show myself to anyone being kept down here, especially the ones who are sentenced to death. They see themselves in the morning." He paused, a sly smile on his face, "you should try it."

Merlin sighed, and it sent a chill rushing round the room. "No, that doesn't sound me. I'm not happy."

The other ghost's strong bravado seemed to change, and he reached over and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Arthur was intrigued to see that they could touch eachother, and ghost to ghost contact was solid. "I know how you feel. You're a new ghost, aren't you? I haven't seen you around. Well, not as a ghost. You're Merlin, right?"

"Yeah"

"I know how it is. When I went, well I was you know, forced out as it were, it was horrible. I had to watch my family grieve and I couldn't reach them. Still can't. I don't think they could take it."

"So you can talk to and be seen by the living?"

"Arthur can see me, can't you son?"

Arthur gave a shaky "Yeah, I can see you."

"You know who I am, don't you. I can see it, and I remember you watching me." He grinned and drifted right up to the prince, and put his face right up close. "Tell me my name."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He eventually managed to get out a "Thomas", whilst staring into the ghost's spirit eyes, which was strange because he could see the pupils, but also the wall and the rest of the dungeon behind him.

"Hey, leave him alone." Merlin slipped between Thomas and Arthur and pushed the ghost back.

"It's okay Merlin; I'm just not used to talking with the dead."

"Oh, it's dead easy once you get the hang of it you know. Draining though, on your part I mean." Thomas smiled at his joke. "Oh, 'dead easy' I do amuse myself!" With a ghostly chuckle he disappeared through the wall, leaving a chill in the air and Arthur stood feeling very tired and bemused.

Merlin stared at the wall Thomas had disappeared through. "Well…he was an interesting character" he brooded, and turned to Arthur. "You alright?"

Arthur nodded, and straightened up, fighting the groggy tiredness that had descended over him. "Yeah, just tired. It is the middle of the bloody night!"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot sleep is important. We can do this another night if you're too tired." Merlin turned to drift back up the stairs.

"No, we'll do it now, we've come all this way." Arthur tried to grab Merlin's arm but it just scythed through it.

"Stop that, it tickles!" Merlin drifted back. "Okay, right. Let's go." They stepped into the dark stairway, and Merlin suddenly remembered, "Oh, you'll need a torch if you want to know where the stairs are."

Arthur grabbed a torch that was leaning on the wall, and quickly lit it from on of the burning lamps that lit the dungeon area. Holding it aloft, and making sure not to accidentally send it through Merlin, he re-entered the staircase and, slowly, following the glowing outline of Merlin's ghost, descended the steps to the dragon's chasm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Young Merlin! I wondered when I would see you again." The dragon landed on the rock in front of the smooth rock platform and settled himself, the chain that held him jingling and clanking, and echoing in the vast Cavern. Arthur stood in awe of the great creature, struggling to stop his jaw from dropping off in amazement. The dragon swung his head and peered at the prince, and smiled. "And you brought the young prince Arthur with you! How I never thought this day would come."

"We, I, need your help. What you said, what does it mean?" Merlin spoke up.

"Ah, the answer to that question rests on the answer to this one" the dragon paused, "does the prince know of your magic?" The dragon looked down at Arthur with his golden orb like eyes.

Arthur opened his mouth, but for a few moments he couldn't make a sound. He just resorted to nodding. "Yes, I do." He managed to get out with a squeak that made Merlin laugh.

"Awestruck are we?" The dragon chuckled. "I didn't think I'd have that affect, I can assure you." He shifted his position. "So, there is another greater question, and the true answer only Arthur knows, it rests within his heart. Does he accept your magic?"

"Yes, I do. I accept magic. I am not like my father." Arthur answered almost immediately, and his stomach twisted nervously.

"No, I didn't think you would be. You, Arthur, are the key to Merlin's return. You alone can bring him back."

"Wait. How can I be brought back? You know in order for a life to be given, a life has to be taken in return!" Merlin spoke up, the confusion and worry building up inside him, and he was starting to regret bringing Arthur down.

"I know that, young warlock. I am a creature of the Old Religion, as is magic itself. You must not be so quick to judgements." The dragon spoke in a low voice, but every word spoke of power and wisdom, and it filled Arthur with awe and wonder and curiosity. He had heard of the old religion, but only in stories and legends and in folklore, and here it was, standing in front of him, a living breathing creature from that time.

"So, do I have to swap with Merlin?" Arthur looked at his manservant's spirit form and a shudder rippled through him.

The dragon chuckled. "Interesting interpretation, but no. You must harness Merlin's power and use it at the highest level to return life to him. No other life has to be compromised, because you, Merlin, are still essentially living, kept in this world by Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You mean I, because I'm still alive, am keeping him alive?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Right, so how am I supposed to 'harness' his powers?"

"So many questions, young prince, so many that I alone cannot answer." The dragon took a deep breath and breathed smoke over Arthur, making him cough and splutter. With that, he gave a low chuckle, unfurled his wings and launched himself into the air. Arthur watched as the huge creature disappeared into the higher recesses of the cavern.

When he had disappeared, he turned to Merlin. "Does he always talk like that?"

"Yes" the dragon's voice echoed around the cavern, followed by a laugh.

Merlin smiled and drifted back towards the staircase. Arthur followed, now convinced he was dreaming.

Arthur woke with a start. Light was pouring into the room from the open shutters, filling it with a bright, warm light. Blinking back the brightness, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. His thoughts drifted back to those of the previous night. He stopped and sat up straight, was that real? He distinctly remembered the deep, wise voice of the dragon, stirring the instinct that had lain dormant within him for so long. He sighed, rolled over and fell back into a light sleep.

Merlin laughed, Thomas was floating just above the floor opposite him, legs crossed and face wide in a hearty laugh. "…And I went 'ooooooooh!' in the way people think ghosts do, and he ran off shouting for his mummy! A full grown Camelot knight! Funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Merlin laughed some more, and he felt happy, and it was a warm feeling. He took in a stuttering gasp and managed to calm himself. "So, how long have you been…dead?"

"Me? Oh a good three, four years. It started out hard but I got used to it, learnt how to project myself and then the fun started!" Thomas smiled, but then was sincere. "Why are you so desperate to be alive again?"

Merlin looked up. "Wouldn't you want to be?"

Thomas sat back and thought for a while. "I suppose it would be good, but I've got used to this, and you know how the townsfolk are; I'd be treated like an outcast. Plus my body's probably half rotted away by now, eaten by the worms and such. Not pretty!"

Merlin sighed "Yeah, I suppose it's different for you. I…I'm not finished here."

"Nor am I, that's the reason we're trapped here. Not quite gone but not quite there either. We're in limbo."

"I know" Merlin paused. "It's just; I had a destiny, a big one. I have to be returned. I wasn't supposed to die now, Arthur, he is part of something big. But only I can make him that key part. Here I'm about as useful as a fart in a hurricane."

Thomas shifted his position. "Hmm…well I see what you mean. I'm here for you, kid. I'm your friend now, right?" Thomas offered his hand and Merlin took it.

"Yeah, we're friends" he smiled.

Arthur stood by the table, staring at the newly polished armour. Eventually he had agreed to let a servant polish it, and he put a hand on the cold metal, and it painfully reminded him of Merlin, lying cold and motionless and alone in the crypt. He had watched as Gaius and Hunith took it in the afternoon, followed by a few servants from the castle, Gwen, Morgana and Uther. Leon was there too, and the peasants that they passed stopped and bowed their heads to pay their respects. He hadn't joined them; he didn't feel up to it. Gwen had said Hunith and Gaius understood. He sighed and put it on, alone.

"Hey! Come on!" Leon walked beside Arthur on the way to the training grounds. It had just rained, and in the chilly evening an eerie mist had risen from the damp ground. It hung in the air and danced in swirling, tangled wisps around their feet. "Look, I'm so sorry about Merlin; I know how you feel-"

"No you don't know how I feel! He died in my arms! _In my arms!_ He died because of me." Arthur stopped and looked at the floor, and sat down abruptly.

Leon, not caring about the damp, sat beside him. "Hey, it's alright, it wasn't your fault."

"It was" Arthur sniffled into his hands. "I was supposed to be killed, not him."

"Look, lets get you up" Leon snaked his arm across Arthur's back and gently supported him as he got to his feet. "There we go. Come on, let's get some training done, it will take your mind off it, yeah?"

Arthur only nodded and together they walked to the training ground in silence.

Merlin drifted towards Gaius' chambers, and felt a sense of dread building around him as he neared the door. He stopped outside and took a deep breath, and then drifted through the door and into the room.

Gaius and Hunith sat at the bench, deep in conversation. Hunith was eating a bowl of food and Gaius was just staring at the flame of the candle in the centre of the table as it flickered and wavered, sending it's muted, dancing light flickering around the room.

"…and the tree came down! It missed Old Man Simmons by a few inches! He was nearly flattened! Merlin couldn't look at him for a week! I think he still holds a grudge!" Hunith smiled and laughed at the memory.

"When he first came here he got himself into all sorts of trouble! He was in the stocks on his first day!" Gaius laughed, "I had to plead with Uther to get him off on such a light punishment, and he did try to punch Arthur!"

"Sounds like Merlin!" Hunith sighed and took a mouthful of food. "My Merlin, my little sorcerer." Hunith's voice wavered and she wiped away a tear.

Merlin couldn't bear it any longer. With an immense push of energy, he felt the ripple dance through him that signified he was visible. "Mum…" He said it in a half whisper.

Hunith looked up, and her face drained of colour. "Merlin?"

Merlin drifted forward, hands op and palm forwards, to show he wasn't going to hurt or touch anyone. "Mum, Gaius, please, listen to me. Then send me away if you want to."

"Oh, Merlin…I would never send you away, you know that." Tears were streaming down Hunith's face, and Gaius slid his hand into hers, and gave it a reassuring squeeze, all the while keeping his eyes on Merlin's apparition.

"Mum it's so hard…I saw…this morning. I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for you wally?" Hunith forced a smile.

Merlin smiled back. "I need help. I don't know what to do! Gaius, please, help me."

Gaius spoke up, his voice wobbling. "How can I? What do you want me to help you with?"

"I…I found out that I can come back. But Arthur is involved, and magic, and things I don't understand. My destiny…this wasn't-isn't it. I need you, Gaius, more than ever."

"Merlin…whatever, you need, anything, I will help. And…and I'm sorry, for running from you, and making you go."

"It's okay, I know how you are with ghosts. It's hard, for both of us I suppose. How…how is Gwen faring, and Morgana?"

"They're the same as us I suppose, trying, finding it hard to get by, accept it, live I suppose."

"I did this, I caused you all pain. And now I'm making it worse. I'll go, I'm sorry." Merlin turned to drift back through the wall.

"No, Merlin, wait!" Hunith got to her feet. "I'll help you, with Gaius, I promise."

Merlin nodded, and felt the ripples start to dance through his body, he was starting to disappear. "Mum, I never got to say it….I love you." With that, he completely disappeared, and stood for a minute, watching as both Hunith and Gaius watched the spot he had been in. Then Hunith sat down, put her head in her hands and began to sob. Merlin shook his head, regretting what he had done, and drifted away towards the dungeons, to find support, to find a friend, to find help.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how did you do it?" Gaius gently stitched up a deep cut in Arthur's arm.

"I wasn't concentrating during training; one of my opponents caught me on a reverse block." Arthur flinched as the needle went in, pulling the two pieces of skin back together.

"I see." Gaius finished the last stitch and cut the thread. He handed Arthur a cup. "Drink, it will help keep infection at bay." Gaius wrapped a bandage around Arthur's arm. "There, all done. Come back in two weeks so I can take the stitches out."

"Thanks, Gaius." Arthur smiled.

Gaius smiled back, but they both saw the pain in eachother's eyes. Gaius sighed, "Arthur, are you sure you're okay?"

Arthur nodded, but sighed, and shook his head. "Honestly? No. I'm trying, Gaius, trying to move on but I can't." He looked up and caught sight of Hunith, sitting on Gaius' bed. "Hunith…I'm so sorry."

Hunith got up and walked over. She sat down next to Arthur and put her hand on his. "It's okay Arthur, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was" Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "That dagger was meant for me."

"Never blame anything on yourself, Arthur, not things like this." Hunith smiled weakly. She looked into his eyes and sighed. "You look tired, have you not been sleeping?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, not much. It's impossible right now. Every time I shut my eyes I relive the moment, and in my dreams I stop it, stop him, save Merlin, and then I wake up and reality slaps me in the face." He sighed again.

Hunith put her hand on Arthur's again. "We saw him last night. He spoke about you too."

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment. "…really?"

"Mmm-hmm" Hunith nodded. "He said he needed you."

"I've seen Merlin, I keep seeing him, and he's there, and he talks to me, but it's like he isn't really there and it's just my imagination, wishful thinking and the like. He says I can bring him back, and magic is involved. I'm so confused, Gaius, I need your help."

Gaius, who had remained quiet until this point, looked up. "With magic? Arthur, if the king finds out…"

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I know, deep in here," Arthur touched his chest, "Merlin can come back, and only I can help it happen." He sighed and stood up. "I should go; you probably think I've gone mad." He walked to the door and paused in the doorway. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Hunith got up and walked over to him. "We both understand, you're not mad! If you need anything, anything at all, you can come and talk to me." She pulled him into a motherly hug and Arthur hugged her back.

They broke apart awkwardly and Arthur nodded. "Thank you"

Merlin sat next to Thomas, floating above the floor and elbows resting on his knees. Thomas reached over and sent an old discarded dice used by the guards skittering across the floor. "You have to really focus, imagine what you want the dice to do and then, boom, you move it."

Merlin reached forward and followed Thomas' instructions. He let the energy well up inside him and flicked the second dice. It moved a little way, and Merlin smiled. "I'm getting there."

"You are! You learn fast! It will be a shame when you leave."

Merlin looked up. "I'll still be able to talk to you"

"Yeah but you'll be persecuted, won't you? Talking to ghosts got me here."

Merlin thought for a minute, "I could always see you down here, plus Arthur will know who I'm talking to!"

"I suppose" Thomas rose and drifted over to the dice, and sent them rolling back to where Merlin was sitting. "Try again with these."

Merlin practiced with the dice several times and soon had them skittering across the floor, almost as far as Thomas' throws.

"Poltergeist activity isn't hard once you know how to do it, and then you can have all kinds of fun!" Thomas outstretched a hand, waved it once and a lamp toppled to the floor. "Obviously, non-contact poltergeistery is much harder. And no, poltergeistery isn't a word, I made it up."

Merlin laughed and stretched, "It's a good word"

Arthur collapsed onto his bed, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He shut his eyes, wishing all the thoughts swirling around inside his head would stop. His arm throbbed, keeping him awake.

"Arthur" Merlin drifted in and floated by his bed.

Arthur looked up. "Merlin."

Merlin crossed his legs and floated a few feet above the ground. This disconcerted Arthur a little, but he got used to it. "I spoke to Hunith last night. I just wanted to…tell her I'm alright, and ask Gaius for advice on what the dragon said. I wish I hadn't now."

"Yeah, she said. I spoke to her earlier."

Merlin noticed the bandage on Arthur's arm. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Nicked it during training, Gaius stitched it for me. That's when I spoke to Hunith. She said you spoke to them last night."

"Yeah, I needed help, but I've been thinking, and I think I've worked it out, but you'll need to learn to channel magic first."

Arthur sat up, suddenly alert to what Merlin was saying. "What do you mean? How?"

Merlin grinned. "You won't like this" He paused, "I am going to have to possess you."

"What? No! Surely not!"

"I thought you'd say that!" Merlin laughed but was serious once more. "No, listen, think about it. I can do magic, I am a creature of magic. I can't channel it because I don't have the energy, there has to be something solid for the magic to flow through, like water in pipes. You just need to learn to channel the magic, and all I need to do is possess you so I can cast the spell."

Arthur listened to what Merlin had to say, and he mulled it over for a while. Slowly, it began to make sense. "So you use me as a vessel for the spell?"

"Exactly. Though, as the dragon said, it is magic of the highest level, you will need to learn how to channel energy in the right direction, and, most importantly, learn about magic and its power."

"How can I do that?"

"Gaius will help you, he knows about magic and its many powers and creatures, ask him."

Over the next few weeks, Arthur began learning magic, both of his own accord and with Gaius, who, after much persuasion, had agreed to show him his books and teach Arthur how the energy flows through a sorcerer, and the correct way to channel it. He was a little taken aback when he learnt of how Arthur planned to return Merlin, but, as Arthur explained it to him, he understood.

"Put your back foot slightly further forward, like a battle stance" Gaius stood in front of Arthur in his chambers, watching and admiring the speed with which the prince learnt and understood the fundamentals of magic. He lived in fear of Uther finding out, and he knew he would be executed for treason.

"Like this?" Arthur's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes, that's right. Now, remember, Merlin will be controlling you but you need to remember that it is _you_ the magic will flow through, you need to know and remember that."

"I'm scared about this, Gaius"

"I know, it will be scary but hopefully, if Merlin is right, it will work."

"Hmm, well, Merlin hasn't got a great track record with his plans." Arthur sat down and yawned.

Gaius laughed, "Don't lose faith in him now; he knows what he's doing."

"I hope so, for everyone's sake."

Gaius set a cup of tea down in front of Arthur, and plonked himself down opposite. "You did well today, I'm impressed. Between you and me, I always knew you weren't like your father."

Arthur smiled, but his face fell when he realised; "What about Uther? Surely he's going to realise magic is involved."

"I don't know, I suppose that's a hurdle you'll have to jump when you get to it. I'll help, whatever you need, I'll be here."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks, Gaius, that really helps"

Gaius smiled. "You'd better get to training, your father will be wondering why you're not there."

Arthur drained his tea and sighed. "The reasons are obvious, but I suppose to him Merlin was just a manservant, nothing more." He got up and walked to the door. "Thanks, Gaius" He called over his shoulder.

"Pleasure!" Gaius replied, and Arthur left in the direction of the training ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're learning magic" Merlin smiled. "I never thought I'd see it! Arthur Pendragon, learning magic! You could be a wizard you know!" Merlin floated, cross-legged in the air and watching as Arthur flicked through one of Gaius' magic books.

He stopped at the picture of a Questian Beast. "That's the beast that nearly killed me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, to be honest I thought you weren't going to live. I was going to give my life in return for yours."

Arthur looked up. "Really? You cared that much about me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. You're the once and future king! I wasn't just going to sit there and let you die!" Merlin paused, "And you were my friend."

Arthur was touched by that comment, and it instilled more determination inside him to get his manservant back.

"Merlin, I will do everything in my power to get you back, you know that."

Merlin smiled. "I know, I trust you."

Arthur felt a lump rise in his throat as he took up the stance again. "Is this right?"

"Almost, just raise your hand a little, yes, that's right. You've got it."

Arthur smiled. "I want to do it soon, I need you back."

"We can do it tonight, if you want. I'm sick of being a ghost, the novelty's gone now. It's boring!"

Arthur smiled. "I can't practice with you in here! It's awkward!"

Merlin sighed and disappeared. "This better?" His voice spoke from seemingly nowhere.

Arthur laughed, "I guess, I can't get rid of you can I?"

"No!"

Merlin watched as Arthur practiced, occasionally commenting and helping with stance, posture and pronunciation of certain words. After a few hours, Merlin left the castle to find Thomas.

"So you are going to _p_ossess Arthur?" Thomas looked at Merlin like he had just produced a unicorn from his arsecrack.

"Yes, and then channel the magic needed to put me back in my body."

"Right, so that's your plan. It better go well!"

"You don't, I can see!"

"No, well I'll lose a friend! I'll have to go back to making full grown knights pee their pants!"

Merlin laughed. "As I said, I'll still talk to you!"

Thomas sighed. "I suppose."

The evening came quickly, and Arthur walked down to the crypt, heart in his mouth and stomach churning uncomfortably. Merlin floated along next to him, equally as nervous.

The crypt was dark, and gloomy, and strange moss grew on the stone walls, thriving on the damp and cold. Bones littered the place, and newer, more recent bodies lay covered with sheets, or just left. The whole place had a rotting, musty smell and was draped with an eerie, pressing silence. Arthur took in quick breaths and stood in front of Merlin's body. He winced as he drew back the sheet to reveal his manservant, lying cold, pale and silent. "You ready?" Arthur looked to Merlin, who was drifting and looking worried.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous."

"You're not the only one." Arthur took up the position he had been rehearsing over and over, and controlled his shaking limbs.

Merlin took in a deep, unnecessary breath to calm himself, and stepped into Arthur's body.

Arthur felt a blinding flash, and then felt like he was being compressed. His vision went and his legs felt like jelly. He could feel his body moving, but couldn't control it himself. He wanted to scream but his mouth was already moving in the incantation Merlin was shouting through his lips. Then an immense rush of energy seemed to flow through his body, provoking a rush of adrenaline following, then there was a loud, terrible ripping sound and blinding light seemed to surround Arthur, growing and growing until a scream burst from his lungs and he was bent double, breathing heavily. He straightened up, his head spinning and limbs aching from the energy. He looked up at Merlin's cold body and his heart sank. It hadn't worked. "M…Merlin?"

Merlin screamed as he was ripped out or Arthur's body, leaving the prince bent double. His own body came closer and closer and then a blinding white light surrounded him, and then everything went dark. He swam up through a foggy haze, cold energy beginning to seep into his numb limbs. He shivered in the cold, confused. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up to see his manservant looking up at him and smiled. "It worked!"

Merlin tried to sit up, but the energy was too much so he kept still. "I ache like an ass!"

Arthur laughed. "What do we do now?" He asked, face suddenly sullen. "I can carry you to the castle, but we can't let the villagers see that you're alive, it will scare them."

"Yeah, tell you what, I'll act dead until you get me to Gaius, and then we can work something out."

Arthur said nothing, and slid his arms around his manservant. "I'm so glad to have you back." Tears came to his eyes seemingly from nowhere and streamed down his face.

Merlin cuddled the prince, and let him sob, glad of the fact he could now comfort his prince and tell him everything was going to be okay. Without thinking about it, he leaned up and kissed Arthur gently. Arthur felt something inside burst into life, and a warm feeling settled somewhere in his stomach. He kissed Merlin back and it was warm and tender and loving, and spoke of a friendship that was undying and full of trust. They broke apart, smiling.

"I never thought we'd do that!" Merlin couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Me neither!" Arthur was grinning like a drunken fool. He scooped Merlin into his arms, surprised at how light he had become. "Come on, let's go and see Gaius."

Merlin nodded and instantly went limp, letting one arm dangle and his head loll backwards and opened his mouth a little. Arthur was taken aback at how dead Merlin looked. He reminded himself that it was an act and shifted him a little in his arms, left the crypt and began to carry him back towards the castle, already thinking of a way of explanation to his father with a smile inside, he slowed his step and struggled to keep his face sullen. He ignored the curious looks he got from the villagers and kept moving, assured that he would soon be negotiating a plan with his father on something that both him and Merlin would be happy with, and would restore faith in the Pendragon bloodline. As he got closer to the castle courtyard, the dreary grey and overcast sky broke, and golden yellow rays of sunlight shone down, sending a glistening mist rising from the damp ground. Arthur smiled a little, he knew things were going to work out okay after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur jogged into Gaius' chambers, Merlin in his arms. "Gaius!" He cried, "we did it!"

Gaius turned, and smiled to see Merlin grinning at him. Arthur set him down and the warlock flew into the physician's arms.

"Oh, Merlin! Merlin!" Gaius didn't want to let go of Merlin, scared that if he did, he would lose him again.

Merlin let the tears fill his eyes and spill over. "Oh, Gaius…I missed you." Merlin blinked back the tears and broke the hug.

"Merlin, don't you ever do that to me again!" Gaius hugged him again and sat down on the bench. Merlin and Arthur did likewise, Merlin relishing in the fact he could actually pick things up, be seen and heard once again. Life suddenly seemed so much more vibrant to him now, and he certainly valued it a lot more.

Hunith wandered in, carrying a basketful of herbs she had collected for Gaius. She screamed when she saw Merlin and flung her arms around her son, tears already streaming down her face. "Merlin! Oh, Merlin!" she choked out through the sobs. "Is it really you?"

"No, I'm really Arthur in disguise"

Arthur snorted at that remark, which provoked a laugh from all four of them. "I've missed you, Merlin, so, so much." Gaius wiped away a fresh set of tears and sat back down, face sombre.

"What happens now?" Merlin stared at the wood of the table. He knew Uther would work out magic had returned him to Camelot, and would waste no time in executing him. "I mean, Uther's going to know it was magic, there is no other logical explanation."

"You could always just show him how beautiful magic can be." Arthur suggested, knees under his chin. "Father has only ever seen the bad side of magic, so I'm told."

Gaius sighed. "It's worth a try, but there is a risk Uther will see it as a threat."

Merlin sighed. "We'll have to take that risk." He didn't want to, and he felt his heart pick up speed at the thought of having to die again.

"He could go to Aealdor." Gaius' voice caught in his throat.

"No" Merlin sat up. "Aealdor is still within the Camelot kingdom. I'll only be hunted down like a criminal. I won't be safe anywhere."

Hunith sighed. "I'm behind you, son, in whatever you do."

"We all are." Arthur said it, and it touched Merlin, and everyone else's hearts.

"There isn't really an option then, is there." Merlin took a sip of the tea Gaius had handed out, suddenly realising how hungry and thirsty he was. He drained the cup and his stomach rumbled loudly. Gaius chuckled, got up and quickly made some food. Merlin leant back and let his mother comb his hair with her fingers, something he would usually complain about, but he was so glad he was back he didn't care. Gaius put a plate of food down in front of Merlin, and he ate it so quickly he surprised himself, and got hiccups, which amused everybody.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Uther stood in the doorway, a face like thunder. "Arthur Pendragon, courtroom. Now." He turned, his gaze lingering on Merlin the longest before he completely turned and strode away towards the courtroom. Arthur said nothing and followed with a pale face, thoughts whirling about his head. The plan he had thought about suddenly didn't seem as good anymore, and he had a growing feeling that Merlin was doomed. Again.

Uther paced the courtroom, eyes never leaving his son. They both stayed silent for a minute, the only sound was the harsh footsteps of Uther's boots, echoing around the huge room. "Speak!" Uther finally spat out, the venom in his voice stinging Arthur a little.

"What do you want me to say?" Arthur stepped a little closer, chin jutting out in an expression of defiance.

"Explain! Explain why you deliberately defied me, and went behind my back in everything I've ever taught you."

"You never taught me anything!" Arthur's voice rose to a shout as the pent up anger inside him broke free. "All you ever taught me was how to fight, and how not to run a kingdom." He paused. "This is about Merlin, Isn't it."

Uther stopped and glared at his son. "How long did you know?"

"I didn't, not until he _saved my life!_" Those last, three, shouted words echoed round the room, ringing in the air and then fading to a whisper and then nothing. Arthur took in a deep breath and looked at the floor, feeling his father's eyes burning into him. He forced himself to look him in the eye, "Why do you hate magic?"

"It is evil, dark. It is the single biggest threat to Camelot. You of all people should know that."

"Is that why you trapped the dragon? No, father. It's because you are scared of it, and you know it's true."

Uther knew he was defeated. "No, that dragon, it is an evil creature."

"It isn't. It is a wise and faithful one, magical and old, and it has seen far more than any of us ever will in our lifetimes."

"How do you know?"

"Because, father, I have spoken with it."

Uther started. "What?"

"I have spoken with the dragon." Arthur stood tall. "Not all magic is evil, father. You only fear it because you know it has more power than you." He sighed. "Give Merlin a chance. Let him show you how beautiful magic can be."

Uther looked at his son, standing defiant and tall before him, and suddenly he saw himself, defying his own father those long years ago, fighting for what he thought was right. "What if I don't?"

"If you execute him, I will leave Camelot and break all ties with you. You will never hear or speak to me again, lest you ever see me." He stood tall, and looked his father directly in the eye. "Execute him and you will execute me. I mean it."

Uther stepped closer to his son. "You are my son, my only son. You can't…"

"I will."

"I will have you locked up."

"I shall refuse to eat or drink." Arthur jutted his chin out again in that familiar look of defiance.

Uther sat on his throne, defeated. He knew there was no changing of his son's mind. He just grunted, and Arthur understood. "Get him. You know what'll happen if he does anything. He's been warned." Uther's tone was curt and harsh, but it spoke of defeat and guilt, and Arthur picked it up. He nodded, turned, and went to fetch Merlin.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Merlin half heartedly nibbled on a slice of bread, levitating a bottle of herbs in the air with his free hand, much to his mother and Gaius' annoyance. He laughed and caught it in mid air. Setting it down on the table, he returned his sombre expression and looked to Gaius. "What will Uther do now?"

"He can't execute you. We'll make sure of it." Gaius sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. "If you have to be banished, so be it."

"I couldn't leave Camelot, what about my destiny?"

"I don't know, Merlin. I honestly don't know. We'll have to wait."

"I hate waiting." Merlin grumbled and finished his bread. He yawned and stretched. "I never thought I'd say it, but I'm so glad I'm tired!"

Both Hunith and Gaius laughed, and Hunith pulled her son into a hug. "I've missed you, Merlin."

"Merlin!" Arthur skidded to a halt at the door, panting. "Father wants you."

Merlin couldn't read the look on the king's face. It was set in a firm but expectant mask, demanding respect and beaming out authority. Merlin stood before him, struggling to control his speeding heart and the shaking in his limbs. Every nerve ending, every cell in his body was screaming at him to turn and run, to deny al magic doing and hide. Merlin took in a deep breath, "What would you like me to do, your majesty?" He looked expectantly up at the king, ready to conjure something out of magic.

"Impress me." The king's voice was calm, and Merlin could detect fear. He looked across at Arthur and focused on his hands. He placed them together, as if he was going to pray. With an unspoken spell, his eyes flashed gold and when he opened his hands a brightly coloured bird flew from them and lapped the room, singing a shrill tune. It flew back to Merlin and with a clap of his hands disappeared, its song fading in the echoes of the walls. Merlin then focused on Arthur, and levitated him into the air. Arthur wore an expression of complete unamusement as Merlin slowly turned him upside down and flew him around the room. Gently, he set him down again, and saw a flash of a smile in the king's face. He then focused on the middle of the floor and outstretched one hand. "Forberne" He murmured, the word sounding alien to both Uther and Arthur's ears. As they watched, a small fire ignited itself in the centre of the floor. Keeping focused on it, Merlin used his hands to command it, shaping the flames with silence and complete concentration. He shaped it and with a second low murmur, the flames took the shape of a wolf. It silently padded in a circle and looked at Uther with burning yellow eyes, almost pleading with the king to do the right thing, before at a quick flick of Merlin's wrist disappeared, leaving a rippling shape in the air and a faint smell of burning for just a second before rippling away to nothing. Merlin risked a smile at the king, and clapped his hands once. In his hand appeared a tiny, flickering flame. Merlin focused on it and raised it into the air as it changed colours, ranging from deep red to dark violet before fading to nothing. "Is there anything you request me to do, sire?" Merlin looked up at the king, fear swirling inside him.

Uther still wore the impenetrable mask of a face. "Make the wolf come back."

Merlin nodded and focused hard, worried that it wouldn't work. He took up a stance and let the energy well up. "Lupus" he pushed the magic forward and out of his outstretched palm. In front of his eyes, a shadowy wolf shape began to take form. It sat and gazed up at the king with its orb like eyes, as if it was pleading with him again, telling him he had nothing to fear. Merlin kept it projected for as long as he could before he felt the energy start to give. With another gold flash the wolf disappeared, its eyes seeming to linger the longest, staring unblinking at him until they faded in an almost eerie way. After showing several more tricks, each one different but creating the same effect of beauty, Merlin looked up at the king; feeling drained, and was relieved to see that Uther had got to his feet.

Uther looked at Merlin, the young warlock who stood before him, and had produced these things from thin air, standing so defiantly before him.

"Father…?" Arthur stepped forward and stood beside Merlin, eyes boring up into those of his father's.

"Merlin…That was…I can't explain it."

Merlin said nothing, heart hammering inside his chest. "Magic is…It's something some people can't help but have. Some people are born with it, people like me."

Uther nodded. "You are something…I don't know. Something is telling me you are needed here, needed by my son." Uther sat back down. "Tell me, how can you protect Camelot against the very thing that threatens it?"

Merlin started at this question, "Um, in the very same way, as a weapon. Magic is something that can protect or destroy, but it does not control the person who uses it, it is the other way around; the person controls the magic, uses it to their own needs. In my case I hide it away, keep it secret, only using it if I have to. As you saw when I saved Arthur's life." He paused, and then added, "Sire"

Uther mulled Merlin's words over, and thought about what Arthur had said before. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't risk losing his only son and heir to the throne. He looked at Merlin. "You have to swear that you will never use magic to undermine or destroy Camelot, or use it for your own personal gain. Swear it, on your life."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. He placed his hand over his chest, and felt his heart beating hard behind his chest. "I swear." Merlin looked Uther directly in the eye. "I swear upon my own life."

Uther couldn't believe what he was about to say. Everything he had ever known was screaming at him not to, to have this warlock thrown in the dungeons and executed a sunrise, but something inside him was telling him to do the right thing. He sighed. "Merlin, I will watch you closely, and if you use magic again I will have you executed. Do you understand?"

Merlin swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sire, I understand."

Uther nodded. "You'd better, for your own good." He sat down on his throne. "You can go. Remember what I said."

Merlin stopped and turned. "Thank you, sire."

Uther nodded. "I never said, thank you, for saving Arthur."

Merlin nodded and swallowed. He didn't need to say anything more. He smiled at Arthur and left, every limb shaking, and heart singing inside his ribcage. He felt happy, and life suddenly seemed so bright and colourful, and he knew he was going to make the most of it while it lasted, because he had suddenly lost it, and you never know what you have until you lose it, or, as his mother had often said, you always know what you have, you just never think you're going to lose it.


	9. Chapter 9

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Right, I was going to finish this story differently, but i got slapped in the face by inspiration and came up with a better one, which is good because its better, and also because you get more chapters to read! yay! hope you enjoy this new plot twist!

A few difficult months had passed since Merlin's death and revival, and Merlin had grown used to the villagers shying away from him when possible, and he could understand perfectly why, he had returned from the dead after all. He sighed as he sat astride his horse, Arthur cantering along next to him. Spring was well underway, and the forest was a clamour of birdsong and the forest floor was carpeted with bluebells, snowdrops and a whole manner of assorted grasses. Wild deer roamed in herds, mothers keeping their striped and spotted fawns close, and stags wandering with their sweeping, majestic antlers reaching to the heavens.

Arthur slowed his horse as they entered the edge of the forest and sighed. "I still can't believe it worked."

"Me neither. I'm so glad to be alive." Merlin reached out and pulled a leaf off of a tree as they passed it.

"I'm glad to have you back. Doesn't the way people treat you bother you though?"

"Not really, I mean, I can see why they do. I am a dead man walking!"

"Don't say that. You aren't dead anymore."

"In their eyes I still am."

"You aren't to me." Arthur smiled across at his manservant.

"I know." Merlin sighed happily, glad that his feelings were accepted by Arthur.

"Shhhh" Arthur put his fingers to his lips and pointed to a young stag, which was nosing the grass on the forest floor. Merlin nodded and stopped his horse, and passed an already loaded bow to Arthur. He watched, ready to swing off his horse when the arrow hit.

Arthur levelled the arrow and released it, hitting the stag straight in the neck. It let out a squealing yelp before dropping to the floor. Merlin quickly ran over and knelt by the deer, and put a hand on its face. "I'm sorry" he murmured, and watched as the life gently bled from the wound. "Go now, be free." From the body, a silvery shape of the stag leapt and stood for a moment. It looked at Merlin for a moment, and Merlin nodded. The stag-spirit gave a ghostly cry and disappeared. Merlin smiled, he had detected a 'thank you' in that cry. He looked back to Arthur and nodded. Arthur rode over and smiled at his catch.

"It's a beauty" he mused as he helped Merlin sling it over his horse's back.

"It is" Merlin agreed. He stroked the elegant face of the stag before remounting his horse and following Arthur back towards the castle.

As they rode through the drawbridge, Merlin smiled at the guard, who turned away. Merlin sighed, he was used to this sort of reaction to him now, and to most people he was still a ghost. Of course, Arthur had remained adamant that Merlin would continue as his manservant, so he was still a member of the royal household. Uther seemed to scrutinise him whatever he did, to make sure that he didn't use magic, and reminded him often of the consequences of his actions if he did.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah" Merlin replied, "just thinking"

"You've been doing a lot of that recently."

"Had a lot to think about I suppose." Merlin pulled his horse to a stop in the courtyard and dismounted. A servant immediately appeared and took the stag from the back of the horse, congratulated Arthur on his catch and carried it into the castle to be gutted and skinned. He refused to look at or touch Merlin at all. Merlin sighed and took the horses to the stable to be fed and watered.

The stables were hot and the horses shifted when Merlin entered. Some of them whinnied in greeting, or shied away from Merlin. He sighed and de-tacked the two horses, making sure he watered them down. "There you go, boy, bet that's better." He patted the neck of Askari, the horse he had been riding. He was a beautiful bay stallion, with a perfect temperament. His thick black mane fell beautifully over his silken neck and his deep brown eyes shone with life. He was Merlin's favourite horse. Merlin sighed and Askari lipped his thick black hair, making him chuckle. "Stop it!"

"Merlin!" Someone was calling his name outside.

Merlin recognised the voice as Arthur's, and detected urgency. He left the horses and jogged outside to meet the prince. "Arthur" he stopped and squinted in the sudden brightness of the light outside. "What is it?"

"We're needed in a court meeting. Father has requested all members attend. I came to find you, come on." Together they walked in silence. Merlin knew it was serious, as his presence was requested. Since his death and revival, it wasn't usual for him to be present within court. He knew it caused major discomfort with the court members, so he preferred not to attend and just let Gaius fill him in with what was happening.

He stopped outside the familiar oak doors that lead into the courtroom and took a deep breath. Arthur looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Merlin smiled. "Let's go."

The courtroom was silent as Merlin entered behind Arthur. Merlin felt eyes boring into him, and knew that some people had turned away. He kept focused on his feet as he took his place opposite Gaius, and nodded to Uther. Arthur stood before his father, anticipating what was coming.

Uther rose and addressed the court. "The borders of Camelot have been breached by the neighbouring kingdom. A fleet of enemy knights are galloping towards the castle. Our knights are to meet and fight them off at the borders of the castle." A ripple of worried murmurs spread through the court. Uther silenced them with a raised hand. "The battle starts now. I wish every one of you luck. Court dismissed."

The knights immediately left, followed by Arthur. He said nothing to his father, but shared a look before he turned away and left. Merlin looked at Gaius and nodded before following.

Arthur looked at Merlin as he galloped into the courtyard, dagger strapped to his belt and a bow and arrow slung across his back. He pulled Askari to a stop next to Arthur's white stallion. Arthur glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." Merlin looked into Arthur's blue eyes.

"You can't!"

"I'm not leaving you, not again." Merlin sat straight in his saddle, chin jutting with defiance in an expression that reminded Arthur of his own expression he often made in arguments.

"There's no persuading you otherwise, is there?"

"No" Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked behind him at the group of assembled knights, held up a hand and with a shout of "Forward ho!" they charged out of Camelot, most of them knowing that they wouldn't be returning.

Merlin kept pace with Arthur, and glanced back at the castle shrinking in the distance as they left the border. He turned his head forwards and spurred Askari on towards the already underway battle.

Shouts of fighting men and the harsh clang of metal on metal echoed in the air, mixed with the yells of the wounded and neighs of spooked horses. Death was thick in the air and within minutes bodies were falling. Merlin let a few arrows fly, and a few of them hit their targets, sending them toppling from their horses to be finished off by the blades of the swordsmen. Everywhere Merlin looked he could see lost spirits, standing and watching the decimation with neutral expressions. Some of them turned and disappeared, and some just stood, flickering whenever an arrow or knight rushed through them. He shuddered and turned his attention to the fight in hand. He looked about for Arthur, and, to his relief could see that he was well at an advantage, sword arm swinging and hitting its targets every time.

Within an hour, the battle was up. It was clear that Camelot had won, but many of its knights lay strewn across the muddied ground, mostly felled by the opposition's arrows. Merlin had lost Askari during the fight and stood in the mud, blood splattered across his clothes, mixed with mud and sweat. He looked to see spirits, all standing and watching still, clearly unsure of what to do. Some of them seemed to be stunned, and gradually started to fade to nothing. Merlin shuddered and looked for Arthur. He was stood, hand clamped to his abdomen. He looked at Merlin, ashen faced.

"M..Merlin." He half whispered. "Y…You okay?"

Merlin looked at Arthur's hand and his stomach flipped. Blood was seeping between his fingers, oozing slowly and seeping into the fabric of his tunic.

"No!" Merlin rushed forward and prized Arthur's hand from the wound. He had a deep stab wound, and it was bleeding profusely. Merlin knew Arthur would bleed to death if he wasn't treated quickly. "Arthur, stay with me, okay? You have to stay with me."

"Merlin I'm scared." Arthur's legs seemed to crumple, and Merlin caught him mid fall. Merlin heaved the prince into his arms and quickly mounted a nearby horse. It carried the flag of the opposition, but Merlin didn't care. He needed to get Arthur back to Camelot, and quickly. He spurred the horse into a gallop and sped home, praying he wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I had an idea for the next chapter whilst watching telly, so I had to write it. I've now written the chapter, I decided to be nice and give you two chapters in one day! I'm too nice to you all! Enjoy! 3

Merlin rode the horse into the courtyard and leapt from it. Supporting Arthur's head, he ran to Gaius' chambers. "Gaius!" He shouted, setting Arthur down on the same table he had lain on those long months ago. "Help him!"

Gaius ran over and lifted Arthur's hand. Immediately he started wadding it with material in exactly the same way he had done for Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur was staring upwards and was ashen faced. Cold sweat was pouring down his face.

"Arthur, I'm here, it's okay." Merlin was struggling to keep back the tears, and he suddenly realised this was exactly how Arthur must have felt as Merlin lay dying. "Arthur, you won't go, you can't."

"Merlin…Merlin, thank you. "

"For what?"

"For being there, for not leaving me. Even if you are an idiot." Arthur smiled and laughed a little, but grimaced from the pain.

Merlin knew Arthur was dying, and sighed. "Gaius, what do we do?"

"We must tell the king" Gaius lifted Arthur's head and tipped some kind of medicine into his mouth. "Swallow, Arthur, this will help."

Arthur's breaths were slowing now, and Merlin knew death was near, he could sense it. Merlin sighed and looked at the still bleeding wound. A rush of instinct whispered through his mind, like it had that day he had taken the dagger. The day he had died. He stepped forward, now certain of what he needed to do. "Gaius, I think I can save him."

Gaius looked up, face sullen. "Merlin, we can't. There is nothing I can do."

"Gaius, I have magic, remember?"

Gaius looked up. "The king will be here any minute!"

Merlin leant over Arthur. "Arthur? Can you hear me?"

"Merlin…you still there?"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." He looked at Gaius. "Trust me, Gaius. I'm not giving up on him, not now, not after…" He trailed off. "Trust me" he said it again, and looked deep into the old physician's eyes.

Gaius stepped back and sighed. "I trust you."

Merlin took in a breath and placed a hand, flat, on either side of Arthur's chest. Steadying himself, he welled up the energy inside him. One word rushed through his head. _Live. _He let the energy well further, until it was a burning pressure. He released it with a cry of _"Akwele Vitae!" _Merlin backed away, head pounding with the immense loss of energy. Using the table for support, he leant over Arthur. "..Arthur?"

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled. "Merlin?"

"Arthur, you're okay!" Merlin smiled and let the prince wrap his arms around him.

"What did you do?"

Merlin looked at him and sighed. "The only thing I could think of."

"Not…Magic?"

Merlin nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

Arthur sighed. "It's okay"

At that moment, Uther flung the doors open and ran over to Arthur. Merlin leapt away from him like a startled fawn, and stood next to Gaius, heart beating a mile a minute behind his ribcage.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" Uther pulled his son into his arms.

"Father, I'm fine! I just…" He trailed off when he saw the look on his father's face. Before he had stopped him, he turned to Merlin. "You used magic, didn't you?"

Merlin knew he couldn't deny it. Wordlessly, he nodded.

"I warned you!" Uther's face was set in a hard, impenetrable mask. "I warned you of the consequences. I should have had you executed in the first-"

"Father!" Arthur's voice cut through Uther's. "He saved my life. I was dying. He healed me. If it wasn't for Merlin, well, I'd still be lying dead and face down on the border." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and jutted his chin defiantly.

"He still disobeyed me. The laws of Camelot must be abided by."

Merlin knew what was going to happen. He sighed as he sat in the hay, back to the wall. "Well done, Merlin, you've really outdone yourself this time!" He picked up a handful of hay and started to shred it.

"Merlin" A voice called from the barred door.

Merlin looked over to see Arthur leaning against the door. "Arthur." He got up and moved over to sit by the door.

Arthur squatted on the other side and slid a hand through the grille and took Merlin's hand in his. "I'm sorry. If there was any way, _any way_ I could stop him I would."

"It's not your fault." Merlin resisted the urge to sob. "It's really not your fault."

They talked for hours, and by the end both prince and manservant were in tears. Merlin sighed, and smiled. "Look at us!" He laughed. "Crying over eachother! I never thought that would happen!"

Arthur laughed and got up. "I have to go, father is insisting I train this evening."

Merlin sighed. "Goodbye, Arthur."

"Bye, Merlin."

"Prat" Merlin winked.

"Idiot." Arthur tried not to sob.

"Dollop-head!" Merlin couldn't help but laugh, provoking a snort from the prince. Arthur sighed again. "I'll miss you." He started up the stairs.

"Don't forget me." Merlin wavered and turned his back to the stairs, rested his head in his hands, and sobbed.

Morning slowly broke, the dark sky gently lightening as the first of the sun's rays kissed the valley. Merlin blinked in the brightness as he was lead from the dungeons to a raised stage-like structure in the centre of the courtyard. Uther stood at the balcony, Arthur by his side. "I will never speak to you again." He growled to his father. "I meant what I said."

Uther looked at his son. "You need to learn; laws are made to be abided by. Your manservant is no exception." He turned back down to look at the scene unfolding. Arthur turned away and retracted back into the room.

Merlin stood as his 'crimes' were read out, eyes fixed on the king standing above. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He supposed that was for the best. A small crowd had gathered and Merlin sighed. At the executioner's instruction, he knelt down and rested his head on the faded block. A shiver rippled down his spine as he felt the cold edge of the axe brush against his neck. He shut his eyes, took in a breath and heard the whoosh of the falling axe, a sharp pain, and then everything went black.

Arthur heard the sharp thud of the axe falling, and flinched. Uther sighed and turned away from the balcony. Arthur glared at him and turned his back. He was never going to talk to his father again.

Merlin was floating above the courtyard. Looking down, he could see his own body, sickeningly decapitated. Suddenly, He was rushing down towards the ground. He woke up with his face pressed to the stone floor of the courtyard. Pain seared through every limb, and as he came to, he started to scream at the memory of what had just happened.

Arthur looked up. He knew that scream. Without thinking, he got up and ran towards the courtyard. People were crowded around something on the floor, and whatever it was was making that familiar, blood curdling scream. Arthur pushed through them to see Merlin writhing on the floor as his neck reformed, blood pooling around him. The scream just carried on, emanating from him and echoing round the suddenly chasm-like walls of the courtyard. "Merlin!" Arthur put a hand on his manservant's face, shuddering at the coldness of it. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

Merlin broke the scream and took in a few quick breaths. "Arthur" He gasped. "What happens now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Uther came running over and forcefully yanked Merlin to his feet. "What do you think you are doing?"

Merlin looked up at the king. "I don't know, sire, I honestly don't know what's happening to me."

Uther rolled his eyes and called the executioner over. "Do it again." He turned to Merlin. "And no more of your tricks!"

Merlin sighed and followed the executioner. Laying his head on the block a second time, he took in a breath and waited for the pain.

Uther watched with satisfaction as Merlin's severed head fell to the floor with a dull thud. The courtyard was silent, but as he watched Merlin's decapitated body began to move towards the head. Before his eyes the head connected to the body and instantly began to meld together as the veins, muscle and flesh regrew and rejoined. Merlin lay silent for a few seconds, before his eyes snapped open and he began to scream.

Merlin sat cross-legged in the dungeons, contemplating what the execution events had meant. He felt around the base of his neck, felt a raised scar and shuddered.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up to see Arthur leaning against the bars of the door and moved over to sit by it. "Arthur."

"You know father is going to try to get rid of you in any way possible." Arthur paused,"it's best you leave. I can let you go, leave you a horse and cover you up, say you escaped or something."

"No, I won't leave you" Merlin sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen. I'm so confused."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I died, but I was sucked back to life again. Oh, Arthur, the pain. It hurt so much."

"What does it mean?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've died too many times? I have no idea."

Arthur sat down and snaked his arm through the grille and took Merlin's hand. "I won't let him hurt you."

The comment took Merlin off guard, but it touched his heart. "I know."

Arthur stood up and leant against the metal door. "I have to go."

"I know, training" They both said 'training'at the same time and laughed. Arthur, without thinking about it, leant forward and pressed his lips to Merlin's through the grille, the cold metal pressing against his face. They broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes for a minute, before Arthur turned his back and ascended the staircase, heart thumping inside his chest and thoughts rushing through his mind.

Merlin slid down the wall to sit on the floor, thoughts rushing around his head in a dizzying way and heart beating a mile a minute beneath his rib cage. He felt slightly elated, but also confused. He had wanted that for so long, but the way Arthur turned away suggested he didn't. He sighed and shut his eyes, the questions would have to be answered another day.

"Merlin?" The familiar voce of Thomas broke his thoughts.

Merlin looked up to see the ghost lounging in mid air. "Oh, hello Thomas."

"You sound cheerful."

"No reason to be."

"I say, what's got up your arse?"

"You know what's wrong; I don't need to tell you."

"Oh…It's the prince, isn't it?" The ghost drifted across and sat cross-legged next to him, floating as close to the ground as he could get.

Merlin nodded. "Mmmm"

"He kissed you, didn't he."

Merlin nodded again. "Yeah."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because of Uther. You know he hates magic. He gave me a chance, and I blew it. Now he's trying to get rid of me. I can't be in Camelot."

"I said it was a bad idea."

"I don't need any of your 'I told you so', I know! I don't know what's going to happen now, something bad probably."

"Hey, cheer up, there's a silver lining in every cloud and all that nonsense." Thomas pulled a face and Merlin couldn't help but smile. "There you go, see? That wasn't hard, was it?"

Merlin dropped the smile and feigned a deadly serious look. "It was incredibly difficult." They both burst into fits of laughter, much to the bemusement of the guard who had taken up his post outside.

Dawn broke over Camelot and Merlin stirred. Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. In the corner, a stale looking lump of bread had been left with a wooden cup of water. Merlin got to his feet and shuffled over, quenching his thirst with the water. He left the bread; it wasn't worth the effort of eating. He curled up again in his 'nest' of hay that had been laid on the floor, and returned to a light and uncomfortable half sleep.

Arthur couldn't concentrate. As he swung his sword round, it clashed with his partner's skilful block. He brought it back round, but didn't have the usual eagerness and quick-footedness he usually possessed during training. He kept finding his eyes drawn towards the courtyard, where he knew Uther was going to have a second try at executing Merlin.

"Arthur, are you okay?" A hand on his back roused Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur looked up to see Sir Leon, a worried expression on his face as he studied the prince. "…No, it's just….I don't feel well."

"It's Merlin, isn't it?"

Arthur shook his head. "There's nothing I can do about him." He sighed. "I'm going to go and see Gaius." He gave the fellow knight a weak smile and left the training ground, scything half heartedly at the air with his sword as he went. He didn't know why he had denied the fact that Merlin was in his thoughts, leaking into his mind like water through fabric.

That evening, Merlin was led from the dungeon into the courtyard, already knowing what to expect. In the centre, a large pyre had been built out of drywood and hay. Merlin was quickly bound to a crosslike 'centre piece' and then raised up against the rest of the structure. In the dying light of the day, the fire glowed brightly, licking and consuming the hay in a matter of minutes. Soon the flames had reached Merlin, and the pain had taken hold. Merlin resisted the urge to scream, refusing to give the king that satisfaction.

Soon, the pyre had completely burnt out. The reminants gently lay, smouldering on the cold stone floor. The only traces of the warlock were the charred bones that lay among the embers, and the acrid, sickening smell of burnt flesh that hung in the air.

Uther surveyed the scene, feeling confident that the magic had been dealt with. It must have been, the magician's body had been destroyed, and there was no way it could return.

To Uther's surprise and shock, the charred bones had begun to move. Slowly, they slid across the stones, found eachother and began to fuse together. They began to whiten and grow and more bones formed, rapidly becoming the familiar skeletal shape. To Uther's absolute disgust, New muscle began to grow, and spread across the bones, rapidly covering them over with red flesh, and on top of them veins began to surface, and in the chest a rhythmic thumping began as a heart regrew, sending blood rushing through the new veins. Skin began to meld across the flesh, fresh and new. When the process was over, Merlin was laying still on the stone ground, glowing eerily in the silver moonlight, chest rising and falling slowly. He took a moment to come to, and then began to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin sat with his back to the door of the dungeon, shivering in the cold. He wished his clothes hadn't been burnt, or they could at least have reformed too. The sound of the door opening, hinges protesting loudly broke through his thoughts. He looked around to see Arthur standing in the middle of the cold room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I bought you some clothes." He handed them to his manservant, looking anywhere else but at his naked body.

"Thank you" Merlin took the clothes and put them on gratefully. "What happens now?"

"I don't know" Arthur sat down opposite Merlin. "Father has realised you can't be killed."

"I'm a creature of magic then."

"Well, Gaius says nothing like this has ever happened before, and if it did it would be kept quiet."

"Well, everyone here knows, they've seen it." Merlin picked up a handful of hay and dropped it, watching the pieces float gently back to the dirty floor. "I'll probably be banished."

Arthur looked up. "I won't let that happen."

"What choice do you have?" Merlin sighed. "It will be Uther's only option."

"You said it, last night. You said you couldn't leave."

"What choice do I have now, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't know, Merlin. I'll find a way, I promise."

"Sire, your presence has been requested by your father. Bring your manservant with you." A guard called in from outside, and opened the door for the two of them to pass through, making sure not to touch Merlin as he passed.

Arthur looked at Merlin as they passed through the heavy oak doors and into the cavernous room. Merlin gave him a weak smile before turning his focus upon the king.

"Father." Arthur stood before Uther, defiance already shining in his eyes.

"Arthur. After a lot of thought, I have decided." He looked at Merlin. "To let your manservant explain his predicament."

Merlin stepped forward. "That is something I cannot explain, sire. All I understand is I cannot die. I don't know why or how."

"Why did you use magic?"

Merlin looked up at the king once more. "If there was another option, believe me, I wouldn't have used it. I couldn't just let Arthur die! I would never have forgiven myself."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Why did you study magic within Camelot when you knew it was forbidden?"

"I didn't study magic here, I never did. I was born with it." Merlin looked to the floor. "It's like you having blue eyes or Arthur's blonde hair. I can't change it, can't do anything about it."

"You can control it?"

Merlin nodded. "I only use it when it's a last resort." He turned to Arthur. "How many times have your enemy opponents dropped their swords for no apparent reason?"

"…lots of times."

"It was me. I made the hilts red hot. How many times have they tripped or stumbled, or dropped dead before you even made a move? It was all me, protecting you." He turned to Uther. "Protecting Camelot." Merlin paused. "Magic is not evil; it is how it is used that makes it so. It is the person who uses it who defines whether it is good or evil."

"Magic is a weapon." Uther stood up.

"So is a sword."

"What does that mean?"

"A sword, like magic is a weapon. It can be wielded to kill and destroy, or to protect."

Uther sat back down, mulling over what the warlock had said, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He was torn, he knew what Merlin had said was true, and that he was a good man, but everything he had ever known rejected it. Was telling him to get rid of the danger that Merlin posed.

"Father" Arthur put a hand on his manservant's back. "Merlin doesn't deserve punishment."

"…No."

They both looked up. "What?" Arthur stared at his father, blue eyes meeting in a battle of wills.

"No. He doesn't." Uther got up and joined the two of them. "Merlin, I never thanked you. You saved Arthur's life."

"…I…It…You're welcome."

Uther laughed at Merlin's modesty. "You have proven to me that Magic can be used for good as well as bad. From this day on I shall make you the court sorcerer, but only if you swear to only use Magic to protect Camelot."

"What if I don't."

"Then I will have you banished, and in the event of your return be tortured until death. And then again, and again, and so on."

Merlin sighed, "I have no choice then, do I? I'll swear."

Merlin couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face as he walked back to Gaius' chambers.

"I can't believe it." Arthur smiled. "I really thought he was going to banish you and be done with it."

"What would you have done if he had?"

"Argue of course, and come with you."

"You'd leave Camelot for good?"

"If it came to that. You said it yourself, you can't leave me, and I can't leave you."

Merlin looked at the prince. "You mean that?"

"No, in reality I hate you and would throw a big 'no more Merlin for ever' celebration."

Merlin laughed. "Well, that's nice of you; it's nice to know the feeling is mutual!"

"Hey, you're still my manservant you know!"

"And you are an ass. A royal one."

They kept up their jubilant banter until they reached Gaius' workshop. Merlin pushed the door open. "Gaius?"

Gaius looked up and jumped. "Merlin!"

"Gaius, I have something to tell you." Merlin sat down.

Gaius put the vial of herbs he was sterilising down and sat next to Merlin. "What is it?"

"Well…I can stay in Camelot. I can't use magic, but I never could before."

"Merlin, that's great!" Gaius pulled Merlin into a hug and they both had grins spreading from ear to ear on their faces. Arthur quietly slipped out the door, the same Cheshire cat grin on his own face. He had his manservant back. And he was glad, Merlin meant a lot to him, even more so during the few weeks that had passed. Merlin wasn't only Arthur's manservant, but he was his best friend.


End file.
